Yes Virginia, There is a Santa Claus
by scarlett2112
Summary: When a letter addressed to Santa accidentally arrives in Elena's apartment mailbox, she can't resist the temptation to read it. When she realizes it's from the young boy next door with a recently widowed father... Full summary inside. This is my version of Morvamp's prompt for the A2A TVD Mixing Exchange on LJ.


This is my entry for the Live Journal A2A Christmas Exchange for TVD Mixing. It's based on Morvamp's prompt:

"When a letter addressed to Santa accidentally arrives in Elena's apartment mailbox, she can't resist the temptation to read it. When she realizes it's from the young boy next door with a recently (a year or so ago) widowed father, she has even more reason to respect their privacy and stop. However, she's never been great with boundaries so she continues on. And yeah, maybe her interest has something to do with the impeccably attractive father of said boy with the devastatingly sad eyes, but that's beside the point. When she gets to the line: 'All I want this year is for daddy to be happy again' she doesn't stop herself, the way she has in the past, from knocking on their door."

Happy Birthday Morgan. I took a little liberty with how she came to have the letter in her possession. I hope you like this.

* * *

><p><em>'Yes Virginia, there is a Santa Claus. He exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion exist, and you know that they abound and give to your life its highest beauty and joy. Alas! how dreary would be the world if there were no Santa Claus? It would be as dreary as if there were no Virginias. There would be no childlike faith then, no poetry, no romance to make tolerable this existence. We should have no enjoyment, except in sense and sight. The external light with which childhood fills the world would be extinguished.'<em>

It's the busiest time of the year for me. The homey little book slash toystore I own is full of unique toys and books for children of 'every age' including those that are adults in real life. Even though my arms so full of packages that I can't see where I'm going, I still run down the hall to reach my apartment. It was a long day at work then Christmas shopping on top of that so all I want to do is take off my shoes and put my feet up.

Suddenly I'm flailing, presents flying in the air as I land on my backside. After taking a second to gather my wits about me, I look around to see that I ran smack dab into a little boy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I ask, full of concern before crawling over next to him.

"My cheek hurts a little bit but I'm okay," he says softly, almost certainly shy.

"My name is Elena and who are you?"

"I'm Bridger Salvatore."

"Can I see your cheek Bridger? It is a little red. Maybe we should put a little bit of ice on it. Which apartment is yours so I can explain to your mommy what happened."

He points to the apartment across the hall and one down from my apartment.

"I don't have a mommy," he says in a whisper, his eyes looking down.

"I'm going to pick up my things then I'll tell your daddy what happened okay?" I ask him.

He smiles shyly then starts to help me pick up my boxes and set them inside my apartment. Then I go to the freezer to grab some ice and place it gently against his cheek.

"Should we go talk to your daddy now?" I ask him.

Just as we're stepping out of my apartment, a man comes runnning down the hall looking almost frantic. Oh my, he's beautiful. His eyes are the color of cornflowers yet the melancholy reflected in them is crystal clear. His hair is obsidian colored and messy just the way I like it. But it's the stubble that makes my knees weaken.

He drops to his knees in front of Bridger. His eyes widen when he sees his cheek then gently caresses it with his palm.

"What happened, Bridge?"

"Elena bumped into me. Her arms were full and she walked right into me. It was funny daddy, presents were flying everywhere," he says to his father with a giggle and a smile.

He raises his eyes to me for a moment before standing up.

Smiling, I extend my hand and introduce myself.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore. My name is Elena Gilbert. Bridger is right. It's my fault. I was in a rush to get to my apartment and I ran right into him. I'm really very sorry," I tell him sincerely.

"He has an abrasion on his cheek. I got some ice as you can see. We were just on our way to find you. You really have a great little boy here."

He attempts a tight smile that in no way reaches his eyes.

"Thank you for helping him. Just watch where you're going next time," he says under his breath.

"Yeah, I deserved that," I say, raising my eyes to him.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. We really should be going. Thank you again for helping him, Miss Gilbert," he says curtly.

"Elena, please call me Elena," I tell him just before the two of them turn and walk the short distance to their apartment. He raises his eyes to mine once more before gently pushing Bridger into their apartment and closing the door.

After my encounter with Bridger and his enigmatic father, I step back into my apartment to put my packages and things back together. As I'm sorting through things, I come across a letter. A letter to Santa Claus as a matter of fact. I start to push it aside when the signature in my peripheral vision catches my attention. It's signed by Bridger J. Salvatore. I should really give it back but my curiosity gets the best of me.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_I hope you and Mrs. Klaus are good. Would you please say hi to Rudolph and the rest of the reindeer for me? And please tell the elves thank you for working so hard to make the presents for us kids. The only thing I want for Christmas this year is for my daddy to be happy again. Ever since my mommy died, he's sad all the time. Something was wrong in my momma's head so she went to heaven. My daddy is the best. I love him so much. I just want him to be happy again. Please Santa, that's all I want. Thank you and have a safe sleigh ride on Christmas Eve. _

_Bridger J. Salvatore._

By the time I reach the end of Bridger's letter, tears are cascading down my cheeks. That explains why Damon's eyes were swimming with melancholy. My tears fall even harder when I think about how selfless little Bridger is.

After giving it alot of thought, I finally think of a plan to make Bridger's wish come true. I may need to recruit a little help but by golly, I'm going to try my best to make that beautiful child's Christmas wish come true. After that I close my eyes and drift into dreamland with a smile on my face.

A couple of nights later, I'm having dinner with my aunt Jenna, her husband Ric and their sons Sam and Dean. I tell them about meeting Bridger and his father.

"You've met Damon?" he asks curiously.

"Yeah, I literally bowled over his son in the hallway a couple of nights ago. He's really reserved."

"He never used to be. I grew up with him. We've known each other since the sandbox. He was always the life of the party, the guy all the girls flocked to. He fell head over heels for Ellen. I could never understand what he saw in her. She was a snob and she treated him like crap most of the time. Bridger was an accident. According to Damon, she was ambivalent throughout her pregnancy. There was no bonding, she practically ignored him. She wanted Damon to hire a nanny so she didn't have to take care of him. It was then that the light bulb went off for Damon. He realized he really hadn't been in love with her for a very long time. She was beautiful but she had the personality of a rattlesnake. Damon asked her for a divorce and full custody of Bridger. She was furious. Even though she didn't want Bridger, she wasn't going to let Damon take him. Apparently they were in the midst of a big fight when Ellen collapsed with a Grand Mal seizure. That's how they found her brain cancer. She died just a couple of months later at Christmas time. He's been consumed with guilt ever since. I don't know if he even realizes how his grief and sadness is affecting Bridger. I miss my friend," Ric says, his voice full of sadness.

"When I ran into Bridger, somehow his letter to Santa Claus got mixed up with my things. All he asked for was for his dad to quit being sad. I was thinking we could at least try to make that happen for him. Even if it's only for a day or a week, at least he'd have a respite from it you know?"

"What did you have in mind, Elena?" Jenna asks.

I was thinking that we could do some kind of a variation on the twelve days of Christmas. On the last day, we could deliver a Christmas dinner and presents? What do you think?" I ask turning my eyes first to Jenna and then to Ric.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Elena. Once you get everything planned out, let me know. I'd be glad to help. I would love more than anything to have the 'old' Damon make a come back," Ric says sadly.

The next day after work, Ric and I drive to a Christmas tree lot where we find the perfect tree. After paying for it, Ric pulls into a store so I can run in and buy a stand for it. We arrive back at my apartment where we quickly get it set up and stealthily set it outside Damon's door. We knock quickly before running back into my apartment. Both of us have our ears flush against the door hoping to hear what Bridger does. Soon our efforts are paid off when Bridger screams excitedly.

"Daddy, it's a Christmas tree and it has my name on it."

"I see that. Let's get it inside," I hear Damon say.

I turn my eyes to Ric, his smile is as broad as mine knowing that Damon let Bridger have the tree.

"This really is an inspired idea, Elena," Ric says to me with a fist bump.

The next day, I bought several strands of brightly colored lights. I wrap them up in a box with foiled red paper and a big ribbon.

I attach a gift card with the words, _'These lights are for your Christmas tree. They're to illuminate the darkness and light the path that leads to home.'_

On day three, I bought some jewel toned bead garland. After the sales lady wraps them, I head home. Very stealthily, I set the box at the foot of their apartment door. The message on this package reads.

_'Beautiful beads for your Christmas tree to wear.'_

On day four, I stop at Ric and Jenna's house on the way home. Dean and Sam greet me at the door. After enjoying a wonderful meal, Ric pulls me aside and hands me a lovely package.

"Jenna did the wrapping. She found some tinsel and bought some candy canes to put on Bridger's tree. I really love this idea, Elena. I really hope we can get through to Damon. He loves that little boy so much, he just doesn't realize that the guilt he carries is also making his son very sad."

"Thanks for helping me, Ric. I'll put this in their doorway when I get home. I'm really enjoying this myself. He is a darling little boy. I think I'm going to buy some boxes of ornaments for day five."

"Sounds great Elena. I'll give you a call tomorrow if Damon mentions their mysterious secret Santa."

Jenna gives me a hug when I say goodnight. When I get home, I set the present down.

The next morning as I'm leaving for work, Damon and Bridger step out of their apartment about the same time. Bridger's eyes grow wide as saucers when he sees the present laying there. He looks at Damon who tells him to take it into their apartment. When Bridger steps back into the hall, I greet them with a smile.

"Good morning Bridger, Mr. Salvatore."

"Miss Elena, did you see my present?" Bridger gushes excitedly.

"I did see that pretty package. You're a lucky little boy. I wish someone would leave packages for me like that."

"We even got a Christmas tree. It's so pretty. Maybe you can come in and see my tree sometime?" he asks, his voice almost giddy.

"I would love that Bridger. I have to get to work now. I'll see you soon. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Salvatore."

"It's Damon. You have a nice day too. Come on Bridger, I need to get to work. Uncle Ric has a lot for me to do today. Goodbye, Elena," he says, not quite smiling.

The day passes slowly. After work, I run into the store and buy several boxes of ornaments, brilliantly colors balls and snowmen and Santa ornaments. Bridger is going to love these. The sales lady wraps them individually. I ask her to print his name on the gift card telling him, that,

"_These pretty ornaments add depth and beauty to your Christmas tree."_

Again I put them in front of their door when I get home from work.

On day seven, Jenna stops at my store to show me a gorgeous star tree topper for Damon and Bridger's tree.

"Jenna, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," I tell her as my eyes admire the intricacy of the piece.

"In truth, Sam and Dean found it when we were in that new Christmas store the other day. It was just too pretty to pass up. I actually bought one for our tree too. I better go, the boys are waiting in the car."

"I'll walk out with you. I have to thank those boys," I tell her as I get up and follow her outside.

I'm keeping later hours since it's the holiday time of the year. I'm so tired by the time I get home but then my mind drifts to young Bridger. I take the tree topper, put it in a box and wrap it up before sneaking out of my apartment and setting it in front of their apartment. Then I'm off to dreamland.

On day eight, I shop at my own bookstore. I chose '_Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer' and 'The night before Christmas'. _

I have Christmas paper in the store to wrap for shoppers. I quickly wrap them, lock up my shop for the evening, go home and set them in their doorway.

On day nine, I bought a Blu-ray copy of "It's a Wonderful Life" to give them. While I'm waiting for the sales lady to wrap the movie, I can't help myself when I find some fire truck tree ornaments. They're so adorable I just have to have them for Bridger too. That night I'm almost caught as I heard footsteps when I stooped to set the present on the floor. I ran back down the hall to pretend that I was just arriving..

"Hi Damon. How are you this evening and how's my little friend?" I ask smiling as I watch him pick up the package.

"He's sleeping. Someone has been leaving presents for him. Have you seen anything?" he asks, clearly perplexed.

"No. I just got home. It's a nice gesture though."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight," I tell him before he steps into his apartment. Our eyes remain locked till he pushes his door closed.

For day ten, I decide to buy them each a Christmas Stocking. I find two big red stockings with white furry trim. I find an embroidery shop where the lady embroiders each one with their name on it. The next morning after I watch them leave, I find a couple of tacks and pin them to their apartment door. Then I leave for work.

When I get home, Bridger runs out of their apartment to tell me all about his stocking.

"Wow Bridger. You must've been a really good boy this year. Christmas is only a couple of days away. What did you want from Santa this year?" I ask him knowing full well what he wants.

He gestures for me to squat down so he can whisper in my ear.

"I just want my daddy to be happy again. He's been very sad since my mommy died. And you know what, he smiled great big when he got his Christmas stocking," he whispers.

I pull him into a hug. "That's wonderful Bridger."

"Bridge, it's almost bedtime. You need to say goodnight to Elena so you can take your bath."

"Okay daddy," he says before giving me a hug. After waving goodbye to me, he steps back into the apartment.

"Um, Bridger has a program at the church tomorrow at seven o'clock. Would you like to come?" he asks hesitantly, almost shyly.

"I'd love to."

"Great. He'll be thrilled. Goodnight," he says as a small genuine smile actually appears on his face.

It's day eleven. I decide on turtle doves remembering the instructions the toy store owner gave to Kevin McAllister in 'Home Alone 2'. "_Two turtle doves. You keep one and you give the other one to a very special person. The turtle doves are a symbol of friendship and love. And as long as each of them has their turtle dove, they'll be friends forever." _

I print that little adage out and attach it to the two turtle doves before wrapping them up and once again setting them in their doorway.

_'Not believe in Santa Claus! You might as well not believe in fairies. You might get your papa to hire men to watch in all the chimneys on Christmas Eve to catch Santa Claus, but even if you did not see Santa Claus coming down, what would that prove? Nobody sees Santa Claus, but that is no sign that there is no Santa Claus. The most real things in the world are those that neither children nor men can see. Did you ever see fairies dancing on the lawn? Of course not, but that's no proof that they are not there. Nobody can conceive or imagine all the wonders there are unseen and unseeable in the world.' _

Finally Christmas Eve is here. I make arrangements for Jenna and Ric to go to Damon's apartment to put Bridger and Damon's presents under the tree and make their Christmas dinner while we're at Bridger's Christmas program. There were kind enough to delay their own Christmas to help their friends. Sam and Dean were giddy to help too.

I meet Damon at the church. I brought my video camera to record the program for Damon. He's actually beaming with pride.

Bridger is all kinds of adorable in costume as the little drummer boy.

When the program is over, we go back to the apartment house. He unlocks his apartment door then steps back a moment to thank me for being there with him and Bridger.

"Thank you, Elena. We both appreciate you being there for us. This was actually the best night I've had in a very long time."

He bends over to place a gentle kiss on my cheek before stepping back. Bridger reaches for a hug so I squat down and pull him into my arms.

"Thank you Miss Elena," he says.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Damon and Bridger reply.

With that, Damon turns around and opens his apartment door. _'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas'_ is playing on a stereo. I step closer just in time to see Damon's eyes widen and his mouth drops agape.

Merry Christmas's resound as Ric, Jenna, myself, Sam and Dean all yell it aloud.

"Daddy, Santa was here," Bridger screams loudly.

When Damon turns away for a moment, I see him discreetly wipe his eyes as he attempts to compose himself. In moments, he turns to all of us.

"You did this, all of it?" he asks incredulously.

"It was Elena's idea," Ric says as he puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Elena. Thank you so much," he says pulling me into his arms, hugging me tight. He pulls back for a moment. Our eyes lock then he presses his lips to mine in a scorching kiss.

"Wow," I say when he pulls back.

"I don't even know how to begin to thank you. You've made me so happy tonight, all of you. I haven't felt this way in so very long."

He struggles to say more when Ric walks up and pulls him into a guy hug.

"It's okay buddy. We're going to go now so you and Bridger can have a beautiful Christmas. There's turkey and all the trimmings in your refrigerator for you to cook tomorrow. I know you can cook."

"Bridger and I would love for you all to join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow," Damon says, smiling.

"We'd love to. See you tomorrow. Merry Christmas my friend," Ric says patting Damon on the back. Jenna gives Damon a hug too on their way out of the door.

"Thank you Jenna, really thank you," he tells her.

After he shuts the door, he pulls me in for another mind numbing kiss.

"I could get used to that," he teases before laying another on me. Bridger's screams snap us out of our reverie.

"Daddy, can you kiss Miss Elena later so we can open our presents?" he asks with the innocence of the child that he is.

Damon and I laugh. He gives me one more peck on the lips before we join Bridger on the floor and watch him tear into his presents.

"Merry Christmas, Bridger," he says then pulls both of us into his arms, smiling ear to ear.

Suddenly Bridger's mouth drops open. He then turns his eyes to Damon.

"Daddy, my Christmas wish came true. All I asked for this year is for you to be happy again. You are daddy," he says blubbering before he wraps his arms around Damon's neck hugging tightly.

"I'm so proud of you son. I'm so sorry if I made you sad. I love you little man," Damon whispers before dropping a kiss to the crown of Bridger's head.

As the night nears its end, I watch Damon and Bridger. My heart is full of joy realizing that my mission has been a resounding success for all three of us.

_'No Santa Claus! Thank God, he lives and lives forever. A thousand years from now, Virginia, nay 10 times 10,000 years from now, he will continue to make glad the heart of childhood.'_

_FIN _

*_Is there a Santa Claus? _was the title of an editorial appearing in the September 21, 1897, edition of _The New York Sun_. The editorial, which included the famous reply "_Yes Virginia, there is a Santa Claus",_ has become part of popular Christmas folklore in the United States.

* * *

><p><em>Please hit those review buttons and let me know what you think. They really are the life blood for an author. Thank you so much Eva for all your help. I appreciate you and your friendship so very much. I hope you'll give my other two stories a look. 'My Favorite Wife' and 'The Fugitive' are both in progress. Have a lovely weekend everybody and please do hit that review button. <em>


End file.
